Short Story :: Together
by Thazt
Summary: silahkan di baca. Yunjae fanfic


**Special for Max Aberu yang sudah merequest fic humor pada saya..**

**tapi entahlah, apa fic ini lucu apa nggak.. ._.**

**kayaknya sih nggak.. *piss***

**Max Aberu,, semoga berkenan dengan fic ini.. *bow***

**-ooo-  
><strong>

**Title :: Short Story Series :: Together ***nggak nyambung dengan isinya*

**Author :: Thazt**

**Rating : PG15**

**Genre :: Romance, humour *gagal*  
><strong>

**Lenght :: Oneshoot [drabble]**

**Cast :: ALL DB5K member**

**Happy Reading**

**-ooooo-**

"Boo." Yunho menyapa hangat sosok kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar apartemen miliknya di GwangJu bersama Yoochun dan Junsu. Ia langsung menarik sang kekasih ke dalam pelukannya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya tanpa berpindah dari posisi mereka yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Yah! Ingat tempat kalian di mana!" seru Yoochun yang merasa terabaikan oleh kelakuan kedua hyung mereka itu. Bahkan ia dan Junsu pun tak di sapa oleh sang leadernya itu. Siapa yang tidak keki? Ditambah dengan adegan live Yunjae di hadapan mereka pula.

"Hyung! Liat-liat tempat dong!" kali ini suara tinggi Junsu juga ikut-ikut terdengar.

Yunho menarik dirinya dan nyegir lebar ke arah dongsaengnya itu, "Oh, kalian juga datang. Aku kira kalian tidak ada." Ucapnya polos.

Dueng..

Junsu dan Yoochun langsung sweatdrop mendegar penuturan Yunho. "Tsk.. minggirlah kalian berdua!" dengan perasaan keki, Yoochun langsung mendorong dengan kasar kedua hyungnya yang masih berpelukan kedalam apartemen, sementara ia dan Junsu melenggang masuk dan menemui maknae mereka yang sudah dapat dipastikan sedang berada di dapur.

Tentu saja sang maknae, Shim Changmin yang bergelar food monster itu sedang menikmati apa yang ia sebut sebagai belahan jiwanya dan sesuatu yang paling cantik di dunia ini.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" Yunho memandang kepergian dengan tatapan polos.

"Entahlah." Jawab Jaejoong yang juga tak mengerti.

Dasar! Dua orang ini, jika sudah bertemu pasti akan melupakan semua kondisi dan situasi yang ada di sekitar mereka. Menyalurkan rasa rindu itu lebih penting, menurut mereka berdua sih begitu.

Yunho menutup pintu apartemennya dan membawa Jaejoong menuju sofa panjang. "Kau pasti lelah sekali, Boo." Ucap Yunho. JYJ memang baru saja menyelesaikan konser mereka dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju apartemen Yunho. Bertemu diam-diam tentunya.

"Sedikit." Balas Jaejoong. "Tapi bertemu denganmu membuat rasa lelahku langsung lenyap." Sambungnya.

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Sini. Tidur di sini, Chagii." Ditepuknya paha pelan sebagai tanda untuk menyuruh Jaejoong menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Tanpa pikir panjang dan takut, Jaejoong langsung merendahkan tubuhnya dan merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang dengan paha Yunho sebagai bantal.

"Lebih nyaman." Senyum Jaejoong lebar, diraihnya tangan Yunho dan memainkan jemarinya.

"Tadi, Umma bilang dia datang menonton konser JYJ bersama Appa. Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya hingga mata mereka bertemu. "Sepertinya tadi aku melihat orang yang mirip mereka berdua, tapi aku tak terlalu yakin jika itu Jung Appa dan Jung Umma." Balas Jaejoong sejujurnya.

"Berarti mereka bisa menyamarkan diri mereka dengan baik." Kekeh Yunho pelan. "Jika para Yunjae shipper yang menonton konser mu tadi menyadari ada Umma dan Appa, pasti akan ada kehebohan yang terjadi."

Jaejoong ikut terkekeh, membayangkan para Yunjae shipper yang menurutnya memiliki mata super tajam dan teliti menemukan Jung Appa dan Jung Umma menonton konser mereka. Dijamin, bendera 'YUNJAE IS REAL' itu akan berkibar semakin tinggi dan tinggi, terlebih mereka sedang konser di Gwang Ju yang notabene adalah kota kelahiran Yunho.

"Aku penasaran." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tanda tanya. "Penasaran tentang apa?"

"Butuh berapa lama sampai cincin couple kita ini." Jaejoong memegang cincinnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Akan disadari oleh para Yunjae shipper dan menjadi berita menyenangkan untuk mereka. Kau juga pernah menggunakan cincin ini saat perform Before You Go, kan?"

"Sepertinya besok juga akan tersebar." Balas Yunho yakin. "Ketajaman mata mereka itu melebih seekor elang yang sedang terbang dari kejauhan untuk melihat mangsanya."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, matanya menyipit dengan manis. "Apakah hubungan kita terlihat nyata sekali, eh?"

"Kita memang nyata, Jung Jaejoongie. Jangan lupakan fakta itu." Dicubitnya hidung Jaejoong dengan gerakan pelan. "Dan mereka (YunJae shipper) adalah orang-orang yang memiliki insting dan pemikiran yang sangat bagus." Yunho merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan bibir kissable Jaejoong.

"Aku merindukan mu, Boo." Bisik Yunho seksi.

"Kau memang selalu merindukanku." Balas Jaejoong jahil.

Suasana romantis terbetuk di sekitar mereka berdua. Siapapun yang mendekat pasti kan bisa merasakan aura-aura yang jika terlihat dan membentuk sesuatu pastilah akan membentuk hati dan bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekitar mereka.

Yunho kembali merendahkan wajahnya dan...

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaa! !"

"Shit!" wajahnya Yunho berhenti tepat satu senti dari objek yang menjadi sasaran utamanya. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sebuah dengusan kesal dan tentu saja kemarahan yang muluap-luap karena momen romantisnya hancur begitu saja oleh teriakan maha dahsyat dari anak terkecil mereka, siapa lagi jika bukan Shim Changmin dengan suara tingginya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya yang tadi telah tertutup. "Kenapa Changmin berteriak?" dengusnya tak kalah kesal dari Yunho. Namun, sebagai seorang Umma yang baik untuk seorang Shim Changmin, Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Dengan kemarahan yang berusaha diredamnya, Yunho mengikuti langkah sang BooJae tercintanya dari belakang. Menuju ke tempat sang anak dan kakak-kakaknya berada. Dapur.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Begitu Changmin melihat Jaejoong yang sudah muncul di dapur, ia langsung berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. "Huweee... Umma... Junsu menghabiskan makananku."

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama menghela nafas berat. "Tsk! Hanya ini kah masalahnya sampai dia berteriak sekeras itu?" batin Yunho kesal.

"Apa salahnya sih? Aku kan cuma makan satu piring. Jangan dengarkan dia Jae hyung dan panggil aku hyung, evil!" sungut Junsu. "Dasar sok manja."

"Ummaaa~" rengek Changmin lagi. "Junsu jahat padaku." Dipeluknya tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih pendek darinya dengan erat dan itu cukup membuat urat-urat di sekitar kepala Yunho bermunculan.

"MWO? Aku? Jahat padamu? Kau yang jahat padaku!" sembur Junsu langsung. "Sini kau evil! Aku habisi kau!"

Junsu bergerak maju dan hendak menyiksa Changmin sebelum badannya ditahan oleh Yoochun. "Sabar, Su-ie."

"Mana bisa aku sabar, Yoochunnie!" sungut Junsu dengan suara tingginya. "Padahal aku hanya makan satu piring dari sekian banyak makanannya itu."

"Tapi tetap saja itu semua makananku!" balas Changmin tak kalah ngotot. "Hyung nggak berhak memakannya karena mereka semua milikku."

Twitch..

Urat-urat kepala Yunho semakin bermunculan dan semkakin terlihat.

Geez.. rupanya sering-sering bersama makanan dan menganggapnya sebagai kekasih cukup membuat Changmin berubah menjadi amat sangat posesif pada siapa pun yang menyentuh belahan jiwanya itu.

Dan Yunho dapat mengambil kesimpulan, jika dongsaeng terkecilnya itu harus segera menjauhi makanan sebelum ia berubah menjadi pshcyo!

"Yunho.. tolong aku." Panggil Jaejoong yang merasa sangat kewalahan dengan tingkah dua dongsaengnya yang memiliki suara tinggi itu. Masih berdebat dengan mana yang berhak dan tidak berhak atas makanan-makanan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di atas meja makan super lebar apartemen Yunho.

Yunho langsung menyentakkan tangan Changmin kuat hingga terlepas dari tubuh Jaejoong dan ia dengan segera menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Tinggal pesan lagi, apa susahnya sih?" makinya pada Changmin.

Raut wajah memelas Changmin dalam sekejab menghilang dan berganti dengan wajah super duper ceria dengan cengiran super lebar, "Jeongmal? Aku boleh memesan lagi?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Yunho mengangguk, merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil blackberry miliknya. "Kalian mau memesan apa?"

Dan mulailah mulut Changmin menyebutkan beragam jenis makanan yang bahkan Yunho sendiri tak tahu itu makanan apa.

**-ooooo-**

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya saat bunyi nyaring bel terdengar. Beberapa orang petugas delivery muncul dan menyerahkan pada Yunho berkotak-kotak makanan yang 98% diantaranya merupakan milik Changmin.

Yunho berterima kasih dan memberikan tip pada petugas dan langsung menutup pintu.

"Hoy, food monster! Sudah datang nih!"

Bagaikan seekor singa yang sedang kelaparan dan berburu mangsanya,Changmin dengan secepat kilat sudah berada di depan Yunho dan mengambil seluruh makanannya lalu kembali menuju dapur dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga karena belahan jiwanya bertambah banyak.

Yunho berjalan menuju sofa dengan kepala yang terus menggeleng, pusing dengan tingkah magnaenya itu. "Ini makanan kalian."

Junsu, Yoochun, dan Jaejoong mengambil kotak makanan yang sudah mereka pesan dan mulai menyantapnya.

"Yunnie, nggak makan?" tanya Jaejoong. Dipandanginya wajah Yunho yang juga memandangnya. Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Makan saja, aku tahu kau pasti lapar setelah melakukan konser tadi." Tolak Yunho halus. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan kembali menikmati makanannya.

Beberapa menit terlewati dengan keadaan diam, hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu. Sibuk dengan yang mereka lakukan.

"Yunho hyung." Panggil Yoochun dan memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Wae?" balas Yunho santai.

"Apa kau tahu mengenai drama terbaru yang akan di bintangi oleh Jae hyung?" tanya Yoochun hati-hati.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku tahu. BooJae sudah mengatakannya padaku." Ucap Yunho yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pikir Jae hyung belum mengatakannya padamu." Jujur Yoochun. "Hyung, apa kau melihat drama terbaru ku?" tanya Yoochun lagi dengan sangat antusias.

"Yap! Kau sangat cocok memakai semua pakaian formal itu, Yoochunie. Kemampuan bahasa inggris mu masih sangat bagus!" puji Yunho.

"Sepertinya aku memang berbakat menjadi aktor." Narsis Yoochun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan malam itu, mereka berempat bercerita tentang kesibukan solo mereka masing-masing.

**-oooooo-**

Pagi itu, Jaejoong membuka matanya dengan senyum yang terbentuk dengan jelas di wajahnya. Di balikkannya tubuhnya sehingga menghadap Yunho. "Pagi, Yunnie.." sedikit dilumatnya bibir Yunho yang sedari tengah malam hingga menjelang pagi mengerayangi tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kissmark di tubuhnya dengan jumlah yang tak terhitung.

Mata Yunho perlahan terbuka dan mengerjab beberapa kali. "Pagi, Boo." Balasnya.

Jaejoong buru-buru bangkit dari atas kasur dan menuju kamar mandi sebelum Yunho melakukan this and that pagi ini.

"Yaahh.. Booo." Ucap Yunho frustasi karena mangsa pagi sudah kabur ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Yeaaaahhhhhh- SARAPAN PAGI BUATAN JAE HYUNG!" bisa tebak siapa yang berkata seperti itu? Tentu saja sang food monster evil magnae Shim Changmin. Begitu mencium harum masakan dari arah dapur, matanya langsung membuka dan kakinya langsung bergerak cepat menuju dapur tanpa mencuci muka terlebih dahulu.

"Yah! Cuci muka dulu sana!" hardik Yunho begitu melihat Changmin masih dengan wajah baru bangun tidur langsung bergabung dengan mereka di dapur.

"Iya.. iya.. dasar cerewet." Sungutnya pelan. Dengan langkah terpaksa, Changmin beranjak dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka dan bergosok gigi.

"Kalian akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Mereka berlima kini duduk di sofa dengan posisi di sofa untuk satu orang Yunho duduk dengan Jaejoong yang duduk di antara kaki Yunho. Sementara Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmi duduk di sofa yang tersisa.

"Yap, aku dan Changmin harus berangkat ke Jepang." Balas Yunho.

"Kapan kita bisa punya schedul yang sama-sama kosong sih?" kesal Jaejoong. Di saat JYJ santai, malah Homin yang punya jadwal padat. Disaat JYJ sibuk, Homin lah yang santai.

"Sudahlah, jalani saja." Yunho mencium tengkuk Jaejoong dan mengharumi rambutnya.

"Yayayaya.. Aku tahu, Yunnie." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Ayo berdiri, Boo. Aku harus segera berangkat." Jaejoong segera bangkit dan begitu juga Yunho. "Jangan nakal!" pesan Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kau kira aku anak TK?"

Yunho terkekeh pelan dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali sebelum ia berpindah untuk memluk Yoochun, dan Junsu. "Jaga Jaejoong." Pesannya pada mereka berdua.

"Kami pergi, ya. Simpan kunci apartemen ini baik-baik." Yunho kembali merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya sebelum ia dan Changmin berjalan keluar dari pintu apartemen.

_**I may not be beside you every day**_

_**I may run out of tender words to say**_

_**Can't promise you the world **_

_**When all i have is love , Only love**_

_**One thing I know for sure **_

_**My love is always yours**_

_**-Christian Bautista [For Everything I am]-**_

_**Oo THE END oO**_

gimana?

Nggak lucu kan?

Hhh.. selera humor saya sedang lenyap.. *bow*

Yang udah baca sampai akhir silahkan mengirimkan komentarnya baik pedas maupun manis..

Terima kasih atas kesediannya membaca fic ini.. ^^

.

Mind to comment?


End file.
